


No one knows how to use a map

by Himitsutobi



Series: Fictober19 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Coffee date, Developing Relationship, Dick and Jason has a fight, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jason is an idiot, M/M, New York City, Vacation, relationships, weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himitsutobi/pseuds/Himitsutobi
Summary: Fictober 2019 day 2. “Just follow me, I know the area.”Dick and Jason are lost in New York, trying to find there why back to the hotel.





	No one knows how to use a map

”Just follow me, I know the area.”

”We are lost, aren’t we?” Jason asked. 

Dick just smiled. 

”Of course not. This is my city, how could I be lost in my own city?” Dick looked down at Google maps again. He would not confess to the fact that he honestly was lost. To be fair he hadn’t been in New York in forever, but Jason didn’t need to know that. Dick looked up from his phone to try and oriantate himself. 

”We are so fucking lost. How Dick, you have a map with a gps.” Jason laughed. Why had he agreed to this again? Oh yeah, because his boyfriend wanted to go and who was he to say no to that? Getting away from the family was always a plus anyway. They had been extra annoying as of late and Jason welcomed this little getaway weekend with open arms. So far it had been nice and Dick literary had to drag him away from the New York Public Library, Jason could have stayed there forever. 

This was however a vacation, which meant no capes, no chasing criminals. Jason broke this rule the first day when someone had tried to pickpocket him and Jason ran after the person, tackled him to the ground and took his wallet back. Dick had run after him and looked worried when he caught up to Jason and the thief. Jason hadn’t turned the man in just threatened him a little. Dick had scolded Jason lightly afterwards, but Jason had just shrugged and ignored Dick. He was very attached to that wallet, there may be an adorable picture inside of Dick that Jason liked very much. 

They finally found a small café. Dick had complained for about half an hour about how hungry he was, but because they were lost he had wanted to try to get back to the hotel. He had finally given up and they sat inside the café to rest for a bit. Jason had ordered them a coffee each, and grabbed a few sugar packages for Dick. Dick only drinks black coffee in the morning or if he is working on a case. Now didn’t qualify for either occasion so sugar was a must. 

”I’m sorry.” Dick said and looked at Jason. 

”Nah, it’s fine Dick. We got a nice walk through the city. Not gonna lie, it kinda hilarious that you lived here for a few years and still can’t find your way around.” Jason teased. 

”Everything looks different from the rooftops.” Dick defended, but smiled nonetheless. ”We can always order a cab back to the hotel if we need to.” 

Jason nodded. ”Yeah.” 

The barista walked over to them. ”Here is your order.” she smiled. 

”Thank you.” Dick smiled at her. She placed the coffee cups in front of them and walked away. Dick ripped open the sugar packages and dumped them into his coffee. Jason just smiled at Dick, thinking that Dick was adorable. 

They spent about an hour in the café, it was nice and calm. They left, and this time it was Jason who was the map reader. However after about 45 minutes they were still lost. 

”How is it going Jay?” Dick smirked. Jason cursed colourfully, looking around and consulting his map. ”It’s not so easy is it?”

”Shut up Dick.” Jason mumbled. Dick just laughed.

”I’m calling a cab.” Dick said and took out his phone. 

”No.” Jason argued. ”I can get us back.” 

Dick shook his head. ”Fine, but can we at least ask if anyone knows the way?” 

”No.” Jason said angrily. 

”Why not?” Dick asked, getting angry as well. ”We are lost Jason, why can’t we just ask for help?”

”Because we don’t need to. I can do this without help.” Jason said stubbornly. Dick glared at Jason. 

”At least let me help.” Dick said.

”Sure, the best way you can help is shutting the hell up.” Jason snapped, not looking at Dick. 

”What is wrong with you?” Dick asked sounding hurt. ”Why are you acting like this?” 

”Because you are super fucking annoying right now Dick.” Jason said. 

Dick stopped walking and just stared at Jason. Was he for real? They had had a nice day and suddenly, Jason’s super mean. Jasons words hurt Dick, he hated it when he and Jason was fighting. It always made him sad and Dick felt he was the one to apologise most of the time, which wasn’t fair. 

After 2 hours they finally found their way back to the hotel. Dick went directly to their room and threw himself on the bed. He was so mad at Jason at this point that he didn’t wanna talk with him. Not that Jason hand spoken a word to him during these two hours, so he deserved the cold shoulder Dick was gonna give him. Jason entered the room after about 20 minutes and Dick just ignored him. Jason walked over to the bed and sat down.

”Hey…” he said slowly. 

Dick continued to ignore him.

”I’m sorry for being an ass before.” Jason said. ”I was just so irritated but I shouldn’t have let that affect you.”

Dick didn’t answer.

”Dick, why won’t you talk to me?” Jason asked, sounding sad.

”You told me to shut up, so that’s what I’m doing.” Dick said, face hidden in his pillow. 

”I didn’t mean forever. I do think you are annoying sometimes.” Dick moved away from Jason on the bed. ”But I love your voice more than anything.” Jason confessed. 

Dick stopped moving. ”Why tell me yo shut up then? Jason I’m geting mixed signals.” Dicks voice was unsteady.

”Because I don’t know how to express myself. I’m too stupid to realise that I’m hurting you. I’m sorry for being an idiot.” Jason said sadly, he carefully reached out and touched Dick gently. 

Dick didn’t know what to do. He looked up at Jason with glossy eyes. ”Jason you hurt me.” 

”I know. Please let me make it up to you.” Jason said gently. 

Dick nodded. They had a lot to work on in their relationship, but didn’t everyone?

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Tobias_J_Klein  
Main Tumblr: himitsutobi  
Writing Tumblr: tobiasjournal


End file.
